The Night is Young
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: Yes yes hello I'm descendants trash- Enjoy the fanfic! Mostly OCxCanon pairings. Some OCxOC pairings


Uma groaned loudly, walking down the hallway with heavy feet and a dower expression. She /hated/ being in Auradon...HATED IT. Nothing but remedial goodness and seeing /Mal/ every other second. She'd rather be on the isle.

…  
…

Okay that was a lie

She didn't like being on the isle.

Her only comfort in the midst of her mother's bullshit was Harry.

Cute, batshit crazy Harry.

They'd been together for so long, since they were young. He was always there for her, he was her first mate. He meant the world to her. Though it seems whenever there was a spark between them..it fizzled. She got angry over something, he got distracted, or the reverse. They were both short tempered.

Uma hummed gently as she walked down the hall, her fingers trailing over the carvings in the wall as she did.

She was in her thoughts for a little while before she heard a soft piano playing, to a similar tune to the song she was humming.

"Got me sprung and I don't care who see's...Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me.."

She walked into the room, opening the door, a little surprised to see the dark skinned pirate sitting in front of the piano, silver hook in hand.

"Aye captain..guess ye found my hiding spot" He said with a small laugh as he turned to her.

"You still play?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "One of the few things me old man taught me.."

She smiled a little, walking inside and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the piano, sitting in a nearby chair and looking at him, her hair falling over her shoulder casually.

"...well?"

Harry blushed slightly, he hated when he did that..stupid body, "What?"

"Play?" She said, her posture relaxing as she leaned her cheek on her left knuckles. "You sounded good...I wanna hear more.."

Harry nodded abruptly, turning back to the piano and aggressively trying to remember where he was in the song.

He adjusted his hook in his hand and began playing. Why he played with that instead of his hand? She'll never know..

 _"I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can"_

Uma hummed along, walking up to him and placing her hands on Harry's broad shoulders, her hands trailing down to hug around his neck. Her braids swishing down and gently hitting his upper arm.

Harry paused, turning a little to get a better look at her.

"Keep playing.." She said, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

He cleared his throat and continued, Uma softly starting to sing along.

 _"Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)"_

Harry slowly let the music die down, setting his hook down on the top of the piano and turning to properly hold her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Aye lass...you don't know what ya do to me do ya?"

Uma blushed gently, thankful he couldn't see it. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Your love got me lookin so crazy right now.." He stated in sort of a speak/sing manner so you could still hear the small lilts of his Scottish accent. "Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now.." He held her closer, standing up straight and letting her head nuzzle against his chest. He stepped side to side slowly, it almost looked like they were dancing. He pulled away momentarily, leaning down to press their foreheads. "Lookin so crazy in love..got me lookin so, lookin so, crazy in love.." He planted a gentle kiss on his capt- His queen's lips and was surprised when he felt two gloved hands drawing him closer to continue the simple gesture.

After what seemed like years they broke away, and he smiled. Not his usual crazy, threatening smile..but a real one. Deep brown eyes staring up into blue. She found herself grinning as well, moving closer and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too-

But that was the single most cheesy thing you've ever done" She said, gently jabbing him in the stomach.

He lost his breath for a second, continuing to hug her even closer. "Ah ye forget love...the night is young...I could do something even cheesier."


End file.
